Cannot Breathe
by Shattering Desire
Summary: You love him, want him, but you were invisible to him, or so you think. :Reader/Tsunayoshi Sawada::Three-piece One-Shot; FIRST PART UP, second part in-progress. Third part not written yet: Rating will change to M on the last chapter.


**Author:** ShatteringDesire  
><strong>Title:<strong> Cannot Breathe  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Reader x Tsunayoshi Sawada  
><strong>Summary:<strong> You love him, want him, but you were invisible to him, or so you think. | He knew someone was watching him, and it frightens him, even more so when someone drags him into a supposedly 'broken' Infirmary.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> (One-sided, for the most part) Romance; Angst; Sexual tension; Kyoko Sasagawa-**bashing**; Three-part One-Shot; **AU**-ish; Underage-sex/Smut (at the end.)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>If I owned Tsuna or KHR for that matter, I am sure it would not be as popular as it is now. Also, anyone wanna wish me happy 18th birthday before chasing me with pitchforks for writing this? :"D

* * *

><p>〖✿Ƈαռռօȶ • ɮʀɛαȶɦɛ✿〗<br>►_"What's her name, what she's like?" _◄

* * *

><p>"Stupid base-ball idiot, don't touch Jyuudaime's lunchbox!"<p>

"Maa, maa; we're all friends here, right? And friends usually share their lunches!"

"A-Ah! Guys, wait, stop fighting!"

"Tsu-kun, do you want to share lunch with me? I made too much lunch today, you're welcomed to have some if you like; oh, you too Hana!"

Blushing, Sawada Tsunayoshi stutted out the School's Idol name and smiled, accepting the seemingly-innocent suggestion from the girl he has a crush on. This enraged one of the other few people eating on the roof, while the rest stared in jealously at the brunette boy as he happily ate some of the lunch from Sasagawa Kyoko's lunchbox.

'I'll kill her! He is _**mine**_ … mine, mine, mine, mine!' You thought, digging your [eye-color] orbs into the back the brunette's skull, teeth biting into the inside of your lower lip with jealously as you see her place her tainted, manicured hand on said boy's arm softly. 'Don't touch him with your filthy hand, you bitch! He's MINE.'

You watched him for years, wondering what he would do next.

Moreover, you wondered when he would take notice of you, and forget that Kyoko-girl. She may seem nice, but she is incredibly phony. You have seen it, how she thinks she is alone in the bathroom, how she curses every little thing and everyone when things do not go her way. How she oh-so innocently leads on so many men, not even taking note of how many hearts she has in the palm of her hand, merely thinking how nice it is to have someone notice her beauty, her only skin-deep beauty. And you were damned if you ever let her sink her disgusting fangs into **him**. It was by right of finding him first, seeing him first, and meeting him first; you were supposed to get him first! Take him first, and love him first!

He was _yours_.

_'No, he is hers. Even if she doesn't love him, he loves _her_.'_

You cursed your logical-side of your brain, and damned both it and Sasagawa Kyoko to the depth of Hell. 'He will be **mine!** Just you watch and see!'

_'Don't be foolish…'_

This time, you ignored it, to engross with Tsunayoshi's lovely smile. He is so happy … but not with you, why couldn't you be there instead of her? Why couldn't you be laughing and smiling with him, be there for both the sad and happy times?

'Tsuna…' You thought, depression striking your heart as you bit your lip harder and distracted yourself with the taste of blood filling your mouth and swallowed thickly. 'I… I need to get off the roof, maybe I can – no! Think, [Name], get your grip together and just go to the Infirmary and lay down for a bit.'

"Hey, [Name]…!" Yelled out a senior friend of yours, Misane Tatsuki, and she slapped your back; startled, you choked on some of the fresh blood that refilled your mouth, and hacked some of it out. "Oh… God! [Name]! Are you alright? Did I slap you too hard?" Tatsuki yelped, panicking as she looked around to see if anyone knew what happened before settling to flailing about around you.

Spitting out a glob of blood on the clear cement, you cleared your throat some as you glared at Tatsuki dancing around you like a retard. "Damn it, Tatsuki! _Do not _just go slapping someone's back like that! You made me bite my lip!" You scowled, shaking your fist at the airy senior. 'Well, at least I got an excuse to leave the room and go to the Infirmary…'

"God…! [Name] go to the Infirmary, that's bleeding really bad; look, it's even dripping on the floor already!" Tatsuki exclaimed, and it was true, a fairly mild puddle appeared on the floor. "I'll clean up the blood for you, so you don't get in trouble with Hibari, but hurry! Get the Nurse to look at that! Hurry! You might die!"

You gapped at the older girl, before suddenly becoming aware of everyone was staring at the two of you in awe and fear, even _him_ and his friends.

"A-Ah, r-right!" You stuttered, turning bright red when you met the eyes of large, worried, chocolate-like orbs before turning around and hurriedly rushed to the rooftop door before stopping for a second. Craning your neck over to your older friend, you blushed crimson at the question you were about to ask. "Um, where's the Infirmary again, Tatsuki…?"

* * *

><p>The walk to the Infirmary was almost like a dream come true, but it was so <em>awkward<em>.

You could not talk to him without stuttering, both of you for that matter, and not to mention you could easily say something that might make you come off as a stalker or something. Which you're not. You tend to notice nearly everything about him, his likes and dislikes; or the way his nose scrunches up a bit when he laughs, or the way he just grabbed hold of your right wrist and saying something to you right now – wait, what?

"S-Sorry, could you repeat that?" You asked, trying your best not to sound rude… even if not listening to someone counts as being rude.

Smiling, a bit hesitantly and unsure, Tsunayoshi repeated himself. "I s-s-said we j-just p-passed the I-Infirmary… w-w-which looks quite destroyed, for some reason."

Blinking, you turning a bit and glancing behind the cute, adorable, irresistible brunette, your eyes met a perfectly fine Infirmary and frowned. "What? It looks fine to… me…" Your eyes widen a bit, before your lower lip twitched in both pain and anticipation as you remembered the letter that appeared in your shoe locker a few days ago. 'Looks like that person did not lie about a golden opportunity with Tsuna-dearest… but I have to wonder, who noticed my feelings in the first place?'

Averting your eyes away from the Infirmary, you met confused and skeptical brown eyes, before smiling cheerfully at him.

"C'mon, Sawada! Looks go see if your right or I'm wrong!" You said, removing his hand from your wrist and placed it into your hand and then dragged him with you towards the Infirmary. "Is it truly destroyed, or…"

The brunette male could feel something in his gut setting on fire when smoldering [eye-color] irises met his dark ones, only for the fiery feeling in his gut to spread throughout his body when a wicked smirk took place on your red lips. "Am I right about it being perfectly fine, and meant for us…?"

* * *

><p><em>[Last Name] [Name],<em>

_I will permit you to pursue my student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, since you prove to be exceptionally loyal and that is a good quality I am looking for in a woman for my student._

_Be prepare and grab the most obvious chance to seduce No-Good Tsuna._


End file.
